Credits for Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue
Voice Cast *Charlie Adler – Nat Smurfling and Buster Bunny *Stephen J. Anderson *Ross Bagdasarian, Jr. – Alvin and Simon *Dee Bradley Baker - Baby Animal *Ashleigh Ball – Oopsy Bear and Tuxedo Sam *Eric Bauza - Baby Fozzie *Irene Bedard – Pocahontas *Jodi Benson – Ariel *Jeff Bergman – Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck and Plucky Duck *Max Burkholder – Chomper *Corey Burton – Dale, Zipper the Fly, John Lennon and George Harrison *Michael Caine – Grandpa *Cathy Cavadini – Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz and Blossom *Melissa Christine - Minnie Mouse and Fauna *Cam Clarke – Leonardo *Townsend Coleman – Michelangelo *Ian James Corlett – Funshine Bear *Richard Ian Cox – Bedtime Bear *Peter Cullen – Eeyore *Jim Cummings – Winnie-the-Pooh and Tigger *Aria Noelle Curzon – Ducky *Elizabeth Daily – Shorty and Buttercup *Matt Danner - Baby Kermit *Danny DeVito – Philoctetes *Kevin Deters – Fat Pirate *Mark Dindal *Benjamin Diskin - Baby Gonzo *Kazumi Evans – Princess Aurora (singing voice) *Pam Ferris – Flora *Paul Fusco – ALF *Keith Ferguson – Sebastian *Nika Futterman – Ali *Kelsey Grammer – King Chronus *Nathan Greno *Grey Griffin – Sam Manson *Barry Gordon – Donatello *Jess Harnell – Wakko Warner, Paul McCartney and Ringo Starr *Terri Hawkes – Love-a-Lot Bear *Melanie Henderson - Baby Piggy *Kate Higgins – Princess Aurora and Tails *Matt Hill – Tenderheart Bear *Tom Holland – Michael *Byron P. Howard *Bret Iwan – Mickey Mouse *Frankie Jonas – Fievel Mousekewitz *Neil Kaplan – Homo Minionus #1 *Janice Karman – Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor *Janice Kawaye – Jenny Wakeman (XJ9) *Tom Kenny – Rabbit *Brian Lee Kesinger *Judy Kuhn – Pocahontas (singing voice) *Angela Lansbury – Grandma Corey *Linda Larkin – Princess Jasmine *Andrea Libman – Harmony Bear *Lalainia Lindbjerg – Venus *Aaron Lohr – Michael (singing voice) *Demi Lovato - Smurfette *Tress MacNeille – Chip, Gadget Hackwrench, Merryweather, Babs Bunny and Dot Warner *Joe Manganiello - Hefty Smurf *Anndi McAfee – Cera *Jack McBrayer - Clumsy Smurf *Scott McNeil – Grumpy Bear *Kate Micucci - Webby Vanderquack *Tracey Moore – Share Bear and My Melody *Bobby Moynihan - Louie *Eddie Murphy – Mushu *Pat Musick – Tony Toponi *Liam Neeson – Lord Ruhed *Travis Oates – Piglet *Nicole Oliver – Princess Lajaed *Corinne Orr – Sonia the Hedgehog *Mandy Patinkin - Papa Smurf *Rob Paulsen – Raphael, Yakko Warner, Spike and Guido *Raymond S. Persi *Madeleine Peters – Littlefoot *Brian Pimental – Old Pirate *Danny Pudi - Brainy Smurf and Huey *Christy Carlson Romano – Kim Possible *Anika Noni Rose – Princess Tiana *Tyley Ross – Manic the Hedgehog (singing voice) *Will Ryan – Petrie *Lea Salonga – Princess Jasmine (singing voice) and Fa Mulan (singing voice) *Chris Sanders – Stitch *Ben Schwartz - Dewey *Lisbeth Scott – Sirens *Roger Craig Smith – Sonic the Hedgehog *Phil Snyder – Jiminy Cricket *Kath Soucie – Lola Bunny and Sally Acorn *Tabitha St. Germain – Cheer Bear *Meghan Strange – Ruby *Tara Strong – Hello Kitty, Melody and Bubbles *David Tennant – Uncle Scrooge McDuck *Alan Tudyk – Smoke *Stevie Louise Vallance – True Heart Bear and Sonia the Hedgehog (singing voice) *Samuel Vincent – Good Luck Bear, Amigo Bear and Sonic the Hedgehog (singing voice) *Gail Webster – Casper the Friendly Ghost, Queen Aleena the Hedgehog *Frank Welker – Pegasus, Garfield, Slimer and Flit *Ming-Na Wen – Fa Mulan *Debi Mae West – Mrs. Brisby *Mae Whitman – Tinker Bell and Rose/Huntsgirl *Jaleel White – Manic the Hedgehog *Chris Williams *Michael-Leon Wooley – Louis the Alligator *Chiara Zanni – Wish Bear Crew *Supervising Directors: Pixote Hunt and Kevin Lima *Sequence Directors: **David Block **Bradley Raymond **Karl Geurs *Producers: Charles Grosvernor and Don Hahn *Written for the Screen by **Paul Gertz **David Kirschner **Linda Woolverton *Head of Story: Jennifer Lee *Story Adaptation: **Brenda Chapman **Burny Mattison *Inspired by the 1990 Teleplay by Duane Pool and Tom Swale *Music Supervised by Alan Menken *Score and Arrangements: **Alan Menken **David Hamilton **Mark Hammond *Executive Producer: John Lasseter *Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts *Artistic Supervisors: **Story Development/Research: Stephen J. Anderson **Layout: Lorenzo Martinez **Backgrounds: Dean Gordon **Clean-Up: ***Emily Jiuliano ***Vera Lanpher-Pacheco **Visual Effects: ***Richard Sullivan ***Kathleen Quaife-Hodge **Computer Generated Imagery: Scott Kersavage Animation *Supervising Animators: **Tim Allen (Scrooge McDuck/Huey, Dewey & Louie/Webby Vanderquack) **Hendel S. Butoy **Andreas Deja (Mickey Mouse/Minnie Mouse/Tigger) **Randy Cartwright (Magic Carpet) **Anthony DeRosa (Chip 'n' Dale) **Eric Goldberg (Rabbit/Phil) **Kelly Grupczynski (Oopsy Bear/Cheer Bear/Grumpy Bear/Funshine Bear/Share Bear/Bedtime Bear/Tenderheart Bear/Love-a-Lot Bear/Good Luck Bear/Amigo Bear/True Heart Bear/Harmony Bear/Wish Bear) **Randy Haycock (Eeyore) **Mark Henn (Winnie-the-Pooh/Princess Jasmine/Fa Mulan/Princess Tiana) **Skip Jones (The Chipmunks/The Chipettes) **Glen Keane (Michael/Lord Ruhed/Ariel/Pocahontas/Princess Aurora/Gadget Hackwrench) **Craig McCracken (Powerpuff Girls) **John Pomeroy (Littlefoot/Ali/Mrs. Brisby/Fievel/Magnusrectordracus) **Nik Ranieri (Smoke) **Bruce W. Smith (Piglet) **Ellen Woodbury (Pegasus) *Animators: **James Baker (Smoke) **Dale Baer **Anne Marie Bardwell **Richard Bazley **Michael Benet **Rune Brandt Bennicke **Travis Blaise **Eric Bouillette **Bolhem Bouchiba (Smoke) **Rafael Diaz Canales **Alfredo Cassano **Michael Cedeno **Andrew Chesworth **Lorna Pomeroy-Cook **Anthony DeRosa (Piglet) **Eric Delbecq (Zipper) **Robert Espanto Domingo **Lauren Faust (Powerpuff Girls) **Allan Fernando **Trey Finney (Pocahontas/Scrooge McDuck/Huey, Dewey & Louie/Webby Vanderquack) **Tom Gately **Lennie K. Graves **Dan Haskett **T. Daniel Hofstedt **Richard Hoppe **James Young Jackson (Fa Mulan/Zipper) **Sang-Jin Kim **Makoto Koyama **Masaki Kudo **Uli Meyer **Anthony Wayne Michaels (Fa Mulan/Gadget Hackwrench) **Linda Miller **Terry Naughton **Matthew O'Callaghan **Keiko Oyamada **Tahsin Özgür (Pegasus) **Sergio Pablos (Smoke) **Zach Parrish **Karen Peterson (The Chipmunks/The Chipettes) **Tina Price (Magic Carpet/Oopsy Bear/Cheer Bear/Grumpy Bear/Funshine Bear/Share Bear/Bedtime Bear/Tenderheart Bear/Love-a-Lot Bear/Good Luck Bear/Amigo Bear/True Heart Bear/Harmony Bear/Wish Bear) **Mark Pudleiner **Pierre Redmon (Littlefoot/Ali/Mrs. Brisby/Fievel/Tanya/Magnusrectordracus) **John Ripa **Troy Saliba **Tobias Schwarz **Kunio Shimamura **Alessandra Sorrentino **Chad Stewart **Frank Summers **Barry Temple (Zipper) **Athanassios Vakalis (Michael/Lord Ruhed) **Xavier Villez **Frans Vischer **Anthony Ho Wong (Scrooge McDuck/Huey, Dewey & Louie/Webby Vanderquack/Oopsy Bear/Cheer Bear/Grumpy Bear/Funshine Bear/Share Bear/Bedtime Bear/Tenderheart Bear/Love-a-Lot Bear/Good Luck Bear/Amigo Bear/True Heart Bear/Harmony Bear/Wish Bear/Homo Minions) **Eunice (Eun Ok) Yu (Pocahontas/Fa Mulan/Princess Tiana/Gadget Hackwrench) **David A. Zaboski **Louise Zingarelli (Michael/Lord Ruhed) **Dick Zondag **Ralph Zondag *Additional Animators: **Jeff Goode (Rose) **Butch Hartman (Sam Manson, Ghosts) **Mark McCorkle (Kim Possible) **Bob Schooley (Kim Possible) Story Development and Research *Story Development/Research: **Kurt R. Anderson **Paul Brizzi **Gaëtan Brizzi **Chen-Yi Chang **Donovan Cook **Kevin Deters **Don Dougherty **Lauren Faust **Andy Gaskill **Phil Harnage **John Harrison **Dan Haskett **Brian Lee Kesinger **Craig McCracken **Chris Otsuki **Raymond S. Persi **Brian Pimental **Chris Sanders **Eugene Salandra **Josie Trinidad **Frans Vischer **Stevie Wermers **Dick Zondag **Ralph Zondag Visual Development and Character Design *Visual Development/Character Design: **Paul Brizzi **Gaëtan Brizzi **Chen-Yi Chang **Ricardo F. Delgado **Mike Gabriel **Kelly Grupczynski **Dan Haskett **Glen Keane **Dave Kohut **Cory Loftis **Uli Meyer **Karen Peterson **Tina Price **Pierre Redmon **Chris Sanders **Louise Zingarelli Computer Generated Imagery *Modelers: **Min-Yu Chang **Stefano Dubay **Dylan Ekren **Kevin Geiger **Paul Giacoppo **Brian Wesley Green **Brien Hindman **Ke Jiang **Tony Jung **Susan Kim **Jon Krummel **David Mullins **Clayton Osmus **Eric Provan **Ryan Tottle Music *Executive Music Producer: Chris Montan *Orchestrations: Gavin Greenaway *Choral Arrangements: Michael Kosarin *Additional Music and Arrangements: **David Arnold **Paul Buckmaster **Michael Giacchino **Gavin Greenaway **David Hamilton **Mark Hammond **John Powell **Michael Tavera **Brian Tyler **Steve Tyrell *Conducted by Michael Kosarin *Music Performed by The BBC Philharmonic Orchestra, Manchester, England, UK *Choral Performances: Metro Voices, London, England, UK *Music Preparation: Booker White *Featured Vocalist: Lisbeth Scott *Recorded and Mixed at **Abbey Road Studios, London, England, UK **Henson Recording Studios, Hollywood, Los Angeles, CA Songs ;"Drugs Are Bad For You" *Music Composed, Produced and Arranged by Alan Menken *Lyrics Written and Adapted by Stephen Schwartz *Performed by Christy Carlson Romano, Grey DeLisle and Mae Whitman ;"Wonderful Ways to Say No" *Music Composed, Produced and Arranged by Alan Menken *Lyrics Written and Adapted by Stephen Schwartz *From Howard Ashman's Original Lyrics *Co-Produced by Steve Tyrell *Performed by **Matt Danner **Melanie Henderson **Eric Bauza **Benjamin Diskin **Dee Bradley Baker **Frank Welker **Jeff Bergman **Kath Soucie **Charlie Adler **Tress MacNeille **Corey Burton **Jess Harnell **David Tennant **Danny Pudi **Ben Schwartz **Bobby Moynihan **Kate Micucci **Mandy Patinkin **Demi Lovato **Jack McBrayer **Joe Manganiello **Cathy Cavadini **Tara Strong **Elizabeth Daily **Jim Cummings **Travis Oates **Peter Cullen **Tom Kenny **Rob Paulsen **Townsend Coleman **Cam Clarke **Barry Gordon **Lalainia Lindbjerg **Ross Bagdasarian, Jr. **Janice Karman **Paul Fusco **Danny DeVito **Bret Iwan **Melissa Christine **Kate Higgins **Pam Ferris **Chris Sanders **Phil Snyder **Mae Whitman **Ashleigh Ball **Tabitha St. Germain **Scott McNeil **Ian James Cortlett **Tracey Moore **Richard Ian Cox **Terri Hawkes **Matt Hill **Andrea Libman **Chiara Zanni **Stevie Louise Vallance **Samuel Vincent **Tyley Ross **Madeleine Peters **Nika Futterman **Anndi McAfee **Aria Noelle Curzon **Will Ryan **Meghan Strange **Christy Carlson Romano **Janice Kawaye **Grey Griffin ;"If We Hold On Together" *Music and Lyrics by James Horner and Will Jennings *Produced and Arranged by David Hamilton, Mark Hammond and Steve Kipner ;"Flying Dreams" *Music Composed by Jerry Goldsmith *Lyrics Written by Paul Williams *Produced and Arranged by Brian Tyler *Co-Produced by Steve Kipner ;"Love Lifted Me" *Written by James Rowe and Howard E. Smith *Produced, Arranged and Adapted by David Hamilton and Mark Hammond *Performed by Lea Salonga, Jodi Benson, Tara Strong, Judy Kuhn, Kazumi Evans and Anika Noni Rose ;"Dream Away" *Written by Diane Warren *Produced and Arranged by Alberto Quintero *Performed by Il Divo, Babyface and Lisa Stansfield *Babyface courtesy of Epic Records *Lisa Stansfield courtesy of Arista Records, Inc. and BMG Eurodisc Ltd. Video References *Video References Filmed at **Disney's Hollywood Studios Theme Park, Walt Disney World, Lake Buena Vista, FL **Walt Disney Studios Park, Disneyland Paris, Marne-la-Vallee, France Video Reference Cast *Danny Blackner – *Peter Burroughs – *Debbie Lee Carrington – Share Bear *Dean Choe – Raphael *Tony Cox – Funshine Bear *Miley Cyrus – Kim Possible *Warwick Davis – Tenderheart Bear *Mike Edmonds – Bedtime Bear *Elle Fanning – Aurora *Selena Gomez – Sam Manson *Reuben Langdon – Michelangelo *Frank Langella – Grandpa *Angela Lansbury – Grandma *Demi Lovato – Rose (Huntsgirl) *Hiroshi Maeda – Leonardo *Leslie McMichael – Venus *Bobby Pontillas – Michael (Knight)/Lord Ruhed *Katie Purvis – True Heart Bear *Nicholas Read – Oopsy Bear *Kiran Shaw – Grumpy Bear *Brenda Song – Rose *Sherri Lynn Stoner – Ariel/Gadget Hackwrench *Aaron Taylor-Johnson – Michael (Cloaked) *Danielle Moné Truitt – Tiana *David Wald – Donatello Video Reference Crew *Director: Gary Halvorson *Camera: Mustapha Khan *Cinematographer: Scott Kaye *Costumes/Props: Alexandra Welker *Special Effects Unit: **Walt Disney Imagineering **Jim Henson's Creature Shop *Puppeteers: **Pam Arciero **Anthony Asbury **Don Austen **Dave Barclay (Daffy Duck) **Jennifer Barnhart **Bill Barretta **Susan Beattie (Lola Bunny) **Julianne Buescher **Leslie Carrara **Kevin Clash (Baby Animal) **Sue Dacre **Ryan Dillon **Alice Dinnean **Stephanie D'Abruzzo (Venus) **John Eccleston **Louise Gold **Dave Greenaway **BJ Guyer **Brian Herring **Eric Jacobson (Piglet/Baby Piggy/Baby Fozzie) **William Todd Jones **John Kennedy **Peter Linz (Winnie-the-Pooh) **Bruce Lanoil (Bugs Bunny) **Rick Lyon (Donatello) **Noel MacNeal (Rabbit/Raphael) **Jim Martin (Leonardo) **Joey Mazzarino **Allison McGowan **Kathryn Mullen **Brett O'Quinn (Baby Gonzo) **Carmen Osbahr **Nigel Plaskitt **Karen Prell **Mike Quinn **Gord Robertson (Michelangelo) **David Rudman **Kate Smee **Andrew Spooner **John Tartaglia **Rob Tygner **Matt Vogel (Baby Kermit) **Mak Wilson **Victoria Willing Post Production *Sound Editing and Re-recording: **Buena Vista Sound *Additional Sound Re-recording/Post Production Sound Services: **Skywalker Sound *Sound Design and Supervision: **Steve Boeddeker **Christopher Boyes **Lou Esposito **Frank Eulner **Will Files **Gregory King **Mark A. Mangini **Shannon Mills **Tom Myers **Gary Rydstrom **Addison Teague **Randy Thom *Dialogue and ADR Supervisors: **Daren King **Robert Kizer **Michael Silvers *Dialogue and ADR Editors: **Dave Chmela **Albert Height **Morten Folmer Nielsen **Jonathan Null **Christopher T. Welch *Co-Sound Designers: **Yann Delpuech **Tom Myers **Christopher Scarabosio *Assistant Sound Designer: **Dustin Cawood *Supervising Sound Editors: **Steve Boeddeker **Colette Dahanne CAS **Frank Eulner **Dennis Leonard **Tom Myers **Michael Silvers **Gwendolyn Yates Whittle **Matthew Wood *Sound Effects Editors: **Colette Dahanne CAS **Tim Nielsen **E. Larry Oatfield **Christopher Scarabosio *Assistant Sound Editor: **Steve Slanec *Re-Recording Engineer: **Christopher Barnett *Re-Recording Mixers: **Aria Boediman **Christopher Boyes **Colette Dahanne CAS **Mark Ettel **Lora Hirscheberg **Greg Krueger **Mel Metcalfe **Shawn Murphy **Tom Myers **Terry O'Bright **Juan Peralta **Terry Porter **Gary Rizzo **Keith Rogers **Gary Rydstrom **Christopher Scarabosio **Randy Thom **Gregory H. Watkins **Michele Woods *First Assistant Sound Editor: Meg Taylor *Second Assistant Sound Editor: Christopher Scarabosio *Foley Artist: Jana Vance The Producers Wish to Thank *Disney Enterprises, Inc. *Walt Disney Animation Studios *Disney Channel *Disney Television Animation *The Muppets Studio *Lucasfilm Animation *McDonald's Corporation *The Coca-Cola Company *General Mills *Jim Henson Productions *Saban Capital Group *Bagdasarian Productions *Sanrio Co., Ltd. *Harvey Entertainment, Inc. *American Greetings *Sabella Dern Entertainment *Warner Bros. Animation *Cartoon Network *Hanna-Barbera Productions *Universal Animation Studios *Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Animation *Don Bluth Films, Inc. *Sony Pictures Animation *Film Roman *Nickelodeon *Sega Corporation *Cookie Jar Entertainment *California Science Center *Natural History Museum of Los Angeles County *La Brea Tar Pits *Public Broadcasting Service *The U.S. Department of Education *Corporation for Public Broadcasting *Moviegoers Like You Special Thanks *Care Bears courtesy of American Greetings and Sabella Dern Entertainment *The Powerpuff Girls courtesy of Cartoon Network *Rose/Huntsgirl and Kim Possible courtesy of Disney Channel *Sam Manson and Jenny Wakeman (XJ9) courtesy of Nickelodeon *ALF courtesy of Saban Capital Group *Hello Kitty, My Melody, Tuxedo Sam and Chip the Seal courtesy of Sanrio Co., Ltd. *Goblins, Garthim, Landstriders and Nebries courtesy of Jim Henson Productions Acknowledgements *American Greetings *Bagdasarian Productions *Cartoon Network *Cookie Jar Entertainment *Disney Channel *Disney Television Animation *Don Bluth Films, Inc. *Film Roman *Hanna-Barbera Productions *Jim Henson Productions *Lucasfilm Animation *Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Animation *The Muppets Studio *Nickelodeon *Saban Capital Group *Sabella Dern Entertainment *Sanrio Co., Ltd. *Sega Corporation *Sony Pictures Animation *Universal Animation Studios *Walt Disney Animation Studios *Warner Bros. Animation In Loving Memory of *Joe Alaskey *Wayne Allwine *Dom DeLuise *Ken Sansom *Russi Taylor *Alan Young Gallery Opening Credits Closing Credits Category:Post Credits Category:Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:Closing Credits